


A Test of Endurance

by Slenbee



Series: Kinktober 2017 [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gags, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tony-centric, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenbee/pseuds/Slenbee
Summary: Kinktober 2017 - Day 11Being a god comes with many perks, one such being a crazy amount of stamina. Tony, being the type to never back down from a challenge, wants Loki to help him increase his own so he can keep up in the bedroom.





	A Test of Endurance

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lazy title and short fic. :'')

There was an odd sense of sadistic satisfaction that danced through Loki the moment he stepped around his bound up lover to admire his expression. Tony was sitting naked, spread eagle, with his arms and legs bound to the chair beneath him. His face was flushed, a thin layer of sweat clinging to his skin. Panted breaths filled the air, muscles twitching and fighting their bonds as he attempted to seek out the pleasure his God had denied him. "  _ Loooooki, _ please, stop teasing me, baby. It's not fair. " The Jotunn chuckled, thumbing the small device in his hand before pressing the button. Tony's eyes went cross and his mouth fell open, a loud groan working itself free as the prostate massager buried in his ass clicked back on. " Oh, oh  _ fuuuucckk. _ "   
  
Loki smiled wickedly, arms folding loosely across his chest. " It is fair. You asked me to help you raise your stamina so that's what we're doing. " With a flutter of lashes and an innocent tilt of his head, he heard Tony curse under his breath and chuckled softly. Had he not truly wanted this, he wouldn't have asked- no,  _ begged _ that the Trickster help him. There was nothing wrong with him in bed, of course. For a human, he performed most excellent in that category. He just wanted to spice things up for his big, blue, alien boyfriend.

" I.. I gotta-  _ ohhh god. _ I gotta ask, how do you know how to-  _ fuck that feels so good, _ to do this? "  Sure there was plenty of pornography on the internet, he'd seen hours of it himself back in the day, but that only prompted yet another question. What other sort of kinky shit did Loki know about? A shiver crept down Tony's spine, his mind reeling with dozens of kinky images of his God doing all sorts of dirty little things to him. Warmth pooled in his belly, his cock giving a sharp twitch as he whined. " Ah, ah, close, so close-- " And just like that, Loki was clicking that button. After coming so close to the edge of release, Tony found himself quickly jerked away from it. "  _ Nooooo, _ Loki, please!! "   
  
Tony thrashed in his bonds, hips arching and bucking, seeking out any sort of friction that he could. Behind him Loki chuckled, dark lashes falling as his smile bloomed into a grin. Stepping close he pets his fingers through the Billionaire's hair, a gentle coo fluttering against his ear as the God leaned in. "  _ Shhh~ _ Hush now my love. Least I find something  _ else _ to occupy that lovely mouth of yours. " Cool lips pressed into his jaw, Tony's head quickly turned to try and steal a kiss from his lips. One that Loki refused.

He was hot. His entire body feeling as if a match had been lit and his entire body had been consumed by flames. The pleasure in his belly began to fade, even as he clenched his inner muscles and tried to ride the toy lodged against his prostate. It wasn't the same. He needed more. Tony let out a pant and a huff, brow furrowing with a mixture of desire and anger. " Please, please. Loki I'll do anything. I'll suck your dick if you want. Just  _ pleaaaase, _ please let me cum!! " He tried to look up at the Jotunn, to give him those big, puppy dog eyes and that pout he couldn't resist. But Loki ignored him. He was walking around the room, barely sparing him a glance.   
  
Pale lips split and a chuckle bubbled free, a single brow lifting before it fell. " Bargaining now, are we? " Loki mused with a flash of his teeth. He was behind Tony again, staring down at him as he pouted like a child. An idea formed, and soon he was humming. " Alright, I accept your offer. However, you'll need to close your eyes if you wish to receive it. " Falling silent he watched, and he waited. To no surprise, the bound Avenger quickly closed his eyes and turned his head to the side. Mischief danced within his eyes, shimmers of green sparking into view as his magic sparked to life.

Splaying his fingers wide, he curled them through the air, conjuring up the object of his desires. Once he had it perfect in every way he wanted it, he was bringing it to Tony's lips. " Alright my dear, now open wide. "  A hot gasp and a string of quiet pleas filled the air, anxiously waiting for Loki to thrust himself into his eager mouth. Something cool touched his tongue and the mortal moaned, sliding itself back- and that's when Tony knew something was wrong. Lashes flew open, but before he could jerk his head away, Loki was filling his mouth with a gag fitted with a dildo instead of a ball.   
  
That faux, emerald cock filled Tony's mouth and effectively silenced him. Anger filled his eyes, brow furrowing as he let out a muffled growl, cheeks darkening. Oh, that evil bastard! He had spent a whole, agonizing minute mentally building up the anticipation of deep-throating Loki's cock, only to be given this?! Sure it was cold and had the same weight and feel of the God's member, but it was only half the size! He wanted more, damn it! From the lack of stimulation both internal and external paired with his utter disappointment, his shaft now stood at half mast, limply resting against his thigh.

" Come now, don't look so _disappointed,_ Anthony. " Loki spoke softly, moving to stand in front of Tony with a hand on his hip. He was smiling smugly, one hand playing with the little black remote that filled his palm. " Or have you forgotten why we're here in the first place? " In emphasis, he clicked one of the buttons, and just like that, all of the anger that filled his lover's eyes was gone in an instant. A low moan greeted his ears, and another shiver of delight crept its way down his spine. He loved seeing how easy it was to bring the almighty Iron Avenger from cocky and overconfident, to a drooling, begging _mess._   
  
Tony loved it. He loved every bit of it. Stuff like this used to scare him in the past, not knowing if he might get hurt or his partner would. Now that he had Loki? Nothing was off the table that he didn't want to try. Relaxing into the chair below he gave in to the delightful sensations that danced along his shaft and radiated to every nerve ending from the inside out. His eyes rolled back, thighs shaking and quivering as he tried to keep himself still, but it was hard. Quite _literally._ A pool of pre pooled against his belly, oozing down along his stomach where it smeared along his pelvis each time he twitched and bucked.  
  
 _Click._

A loud exhale burst from his nose, shoulders sagging as Tony let out a loud whine.  _ Nooo. _ He was close, so close. Each time Loki drove him to the edge and yanked him away from it, he was left feeling like his entire body was vibrating instead of the toy. Tears clung to his lashes, head lolling to the side as he looked over at Loki.  _ Please. _ He tried to say, words muffled behind the dildo gag in his mouth, a bit of saliva glistening along his chin. All his God had to do was  _ touch _ him and he was sure he could find release. Leaving him hanging out to dry? It was just downright cruel.   
  
Humming softly Loki tilted his head and looked down at his watch, the corner of his lip twitching upward. " You're doing well, my love. " He spoke reassuringly, stepping closer to rest his hands upon trembling shoulders. He pets them softly, stroking down Tony's biceps, circling around to caress his chest. "A few more minutes and we'll have hit the thirty-minute mark. Do you think you can be a good boy and last but a few moments more? " Cool palms fluttered along heated thighs, the muscles jumping beneath his touch, a gasp filling the air. Tony swallowed and let out a grunt, nodding slowly. With a bright smile, Loki leaned in and kissed his hair. " Such a good boy. "

Whenever the Trickster spoke to him in such a calm and tender voice, it sent butterflies fluttering through his stomach and his heart swelling with joy. Praise. He loved it. None of his other past flings had said such kind words or made Tony feel like he was wanted the way Loki did, mind, body, and soul. Hel, he would have smiled if he could, but seeing as how he was currently gagged, he let out a rumble of content instead. There was a kiss to his temple and another soft click, the prostate massager kicking back on, this time with vibrations that came in waves. It started slow, building up to the highest setting, before quickly dropping.    
  
Loki was smiling, thoroughly pleased at how relaxed Tony seemed to be now that he knew that after all of his hard work, he'd soon be rewarded. Rounding the chair he crouched down behind him, setting down that remote before snaking his arms around to caress along heated sides and the quivering muscles of his stomach. A finger dabbed against the wet mess against the Engineer's belly, pulling it away to admire the way it clung to his fingertip in the form of a shimmering thread. " Look at you, positively  _ weeping. _ " Loki purred, watching as Tony shuddered and moaned.

A quick exhale left Tony's nose, lashes fluttering at the feel of those cool hands against his burning skin. Watching from over the slope of his cheekbones he shifted and lifted his hips helplessly. Then, like a blessing, Loki wrapped one of his hands around his cock and  _ squeezed. _ Whining loudly he thrust against his palm, seeking something, anything, to quell the fire that raged through his belly. There was a spark of magic, and cool lubricant was coating every inch of him. Paired with the chill of the fingers that held him, it left his skin tingling. The God behind him didn't move, leaving Tony to rut upwards, his movements stiff due to the ropes that bound him spread eagle and bound to a chair.   
  
" That's my darling. " Lips brushed against the shell of Tony's ear, a frigid breath leaving goosebumps along his shoulders. " Such a  _ Good Boy. _ " Smiling he heard as a huff left his partner's nose followed by a soft whine. He was getting close again, his movements erratic, the tip of his cock flushed a soft purple. The thirty-minute mark had already passed, and now? It was time for him to give him his reward. Twisting his wrist he thumbed over the tip, Tony's entire body shuddering. " Come for me, Anthony. "

He felt like he should stop, to hold back. But when Loki spoke those four little words, he closed his eyes and let himself be dragged over the edge. Tony's release went through him like a tidal wave, every muscle in his body locking down as a result. He shook from head to toe, cock twitching and pulsing in Loki's grasp, rope after rope of seed painting his chest and belly, a few of them even reaching his shoulders. It was powerful, the most intense sensation he'd ever felt in his life. The vibrations against his prostate prolonged his release, intensifying it until every drop was milked free by Loki's hand.   
  
Soft words of encouragement left his lips as he watched the mortal come undone, one hand stroking him to completion as its twin pet and smoothed back his hair. Magic shimmered through the air, the gag disappearing from view. Tony gasped and shuddered, sucking in much-needed oxygen. " I'm so proud of you, Anthony. You did so very well. " Much like the gag, the ropes soon faded away as well. Rising to his feet, he scooped Tony into his arms and carried him off to their bedroom. Once there, he sat him down on the bed and headed into the bathroom.

Tony was in a daze, his mind reeling and his body feeling numb. He felt weightless like he was floating on a fuzzy cloud almost. Was he dreaming? Slowly opening an eye he immediately noticed a change of scenery and quickly closed it a moment later. A groan became a wince and a hiss as he lifted an arm to rub his face, the soft sound of footfalls on carpet drawing his head to the side. " Did I pass out? " Loki's response was a chuckle, the side of the bed dipping down. " What happened? Last I remember I was tied to a chair. "   
  
" You were. " Loki replied with a playful wrinkle of his nose. " But we're finished now. Your body needs rest. " Pulling one of Tony's arms into his lap, he rubbed at the redness around his wrist with some ointment. When his companion hissed and tried to pull away, he laced their fingers together and held him still.  " Don't struggle, let me take care of you. " A tired sigh drew his focus up to Tony's face, and he noticed that he was smiling.

The arm that was draped across his eyes was lifted, tired eyes blinking up at the Trickster beside him. " Okay. Are we playing doctor now? " Earning himself a soft slap to the top of his hand, he winced and pouted. " You're no  _ fun. _ " With an exhausted sigh, he lowered his arm to his chest. Shifting a bit atop the blankets, he furrowed his brow. The toy was still inside of him. Sucking in a breath he blinked rapidly and arched a brow at Loki. " How come I still have a vibrator up my ass...? "   
  
A mischievous tugged itself across Loki's lips, pale eyes lifting to toss him a wink. " Once you're recovered in about ten minutes, we can move on to round two~ " There was shock and fear in Tony's eyes as they blew wide. Then, after a long moment, the God burst into a laugh. " I'm kidding, I'm kidding! " Waving his hand the massager slid free and disappeared. " But on a serious note, you need plenty of rest. So how about I finish cleaning you up and then we can head to bed for the night?    
  
Tony blinked up at the clock on the wall. It was only ten minutes past seven. The sun was still up and he had plenty of work he could get done. For a long moment he contemplated staying or leaving, and then, he sighed. 

Smiling, Tony closed his eyes. " Okay, bed it is. But I want to be the little spoon, okay? “

**Author's Note:**

> Shout-out to Kitty who helped give me ideas for this. <333


End file.
